


One Raindrop

by Umachica



Category: Dinotopia - James Gurney, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rating is subject to change, lets ride this ride, will add characters as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umachica/pseuds/Umachica
Summary: Wynonna Earp Dinotopia AU!Nicole and Waverly are stranded on the shores of a strange island with stranger inhabitants. How are they going to get back home? More immediately, how will they find each other?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	One Raindrop

This was not how Nicole had intended Waverly’s first ocean trip would end. It was supposed to be a whale watching trip off the shores of Vancouver Island, in a boat that seemed incredibly small for its intended purpose of sidling up to marine behemoths weighing some 25 metric tons. It had been a beautiful day with clear skies and smooth sailing. They had encountered a curious orca pod almost immediately and Nicole had been almost positive Waverly was going to try to reach out and touch one, rules or no rules. They had just come up on a humpback whale making some kind of display, slapping its tail on the surface of the water with deep thudding splashes Nicole could almost feel in her bones. One minute she had her arm around Waverly’s waist, her free hand pointing out what looked like another whale approaching.

The next minute, it seemed, the sky had opened up and they were in the middle of a storm worthy of Deadliest Catch. Their little boat hadn’t stood a chance.   
  
Now Nicole was lying face first in sand, coughing up saltwater that burned in her lungs and trying to see through bleary, irritated eyes. She tried calling out for Waverly and it came out in another series of sputtering hacks. Her limbs felt heavy and unwieldy, refusing to push her to her feet any faster than the sluggish belly crawl they were currently managing. She took a deep gasping breath, which dissolved again into coughs and heaves. 

Waverly. She had to find Waverly. 

\-----

Waverly felt like she knew a fair bit about different places and peoples in the world. Sure, she hadn’t traveled outside of the Ghost River Triangle pretty much ever, but she had at least passing familiarity with quite a lot through books and research, which was more than she could say for most of her peers.   
  
One thing she knew for certain, that she trusted her books to be right about no matter how dated they were, was that dinosaurs were definitely extinct and had been for something like a few **_billion_** _years_. 

Which is why seeing one sitting (or squatting? It was hard to tell) in front of her,  _ mumbling _ at her, was so impossible. And yet, here they were. It was a small kind, sure, but she saw the Land Before Time movies like, at least five times as a kid with her sisters. She knew a dinosaur when she saw one. This one was squat, four legged, with a kind of frill like a triceratops (“three-horn”, her inner child proudly pointed out) but decidedly less spikey. It moved its beak as if chewing on the air and made small noises at the back of its throat. She was just trying to decide if the goat sized animal was looking to maul her Jurassic Park style when the thing cleared its throat and raised a stubby foot in her direction.   
  
“Welcome,” the impossible creature said in a throaty, parrot-y kind of voice, “to Dinotopia”

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like 500 word starting chapters are going to be a thing for me haha. Consider it a teaser, I guess?


End file.
